


Yesterday's Sorrow

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ghazal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Five Year Mission, Spock POV, poem, pre-TMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: Wow I was just combing through one of my very old blog and found this poem! Which I did not even remember writing it! Let alone the fact that apparently I used it for a creative writing course homework...?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	Yesterday's Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I was just combing through one of my very old blog and found this poem! Which I did not even remember writing it! Let alone the fact that apparently I used it for a creative writing course homework...?

**Yesterday's Sorrow**

I touched the petal of my mother's rose.  
Its edge dried and curved in the heat.

My world was too harsh, for such delicate being.  
Just as my fear was too strong, for your well being.

Your stubbornness craved for my passionate return.  
One more second, looking at you, I would yield to my selfish desire.

That was why I had to leave with no goodbyes.  
This way was easier, for two hearts to break.

I still hears your voice, it echoes in my mind.  
So similar to a crimson rose, surviving in a howling storm.


End file.
